


After the end

by FrostedAngelInTheSky



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedAngelInTheSky/pseuds/FrostedAngelInTheSky
Summary: /r rwby writing prompt #26Team RWBY doesn't make it back from the final battle with Salem. Qrow must be the bearer of bad news to their families(Did this a while back but the comment I made for pt 2 glitched and lost everything so I'm bringing it over her to finish the story)





	After the end

Qrow leapt over the last few stairs and dashed through the crumbling wreakage that was the door to Salem's throne room just a few short hours ago. His body stopped him short before his mind could fully comprehend the horror of what he was seeing and he skidded to a halt. A strangled sob escaped him, but it felt like someone else had cried out, someone far away.

He didn't hear her behind him, he had forgotten that he was not the only one rushing up the long stairs until her body crashed into his, driving the wind from them both.

"Qrow, what the hell?" She pushed herself off of him angrily "why did you stop all of the sudden?"

She moved to go around him but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the hallway. "Ice Queen. Don't. You don't want to see this."

She looked up at him, fear and worry breaking her cold mask for a moment, then her eyebrows knitted together and it was replaced.

"Get out of my way, Qrow."

"Winter. Trust me, please. You don't want to remember her like this."

His use of her name only seemed to panic her more and she shoved him away violently. He hung his head as she ran past him and tried to drown out the screams he knew would come.

When nothing happened he turned, apprehensive. Winter was standing in the entry, stiff and still as if she were one of the stone soldiers that lined the gardens of Atlas. Cautiously he approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Winter?"

She didn't flinch, didn't speak. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

He moved in front of her again, blocking her veiw but her eyes stared blankly through him, as if the scene was still clear before her. 

"Winter."

..."She was my sister."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"I should have...I should have been there to protect her. I should've..."

"They made their choice."

She looked up at the sharp rasp of pain in his voice and was surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes. Guiltily, she remembered the torn red cape, the broken yellow gauntlets. She wasn't the only one who had lost today. 

She leaned in to his shoulder and they both sagged to the ground, unable to support the other. Surrounded by debris and carnage, the two huntsmen allowed themselves to grieve.


End file.
